1. Field of Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device, a method of dividing a plurality of substrates, an electro-optical device substrate, and an electro-optical device, in particular, to a method of manufacturing an electro-optical device by dividing a plurality of substrates connected to each other along division lines, an electro-optical device substrate, and an electro-optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
Related art electro-optical devices including liquid crystal display devices are typically used for projection type projector devices as well as display monitor devices. In particular, in the projection type projector devices, in order to increase a degree of precision and to display images on a large screen, thin film transistor (TFT) driving-type liquid crystal display devices are widely used.
According to the TFT driving-type liquid crystal display device, a light shielding layer shields the TFTs and signal wiring lines from light. The light-shielding layer is in stripes or in a matrix. The latter is referred to as black matrices. Furthermore, in order to display images at a high degree of precision, when the size of the liquid crystal display device is maintained and the number of pixels increases, the aperture ratio is reduced. Thus, in order to enhance optical use efficiency, a micro lens is used. This is to enhance the light use efficiency by focusing the light including light in a black matrix region by the micro lens.
In order to enhance productivity, a large TFT substrate, on which a plurality of TFT elements are formed, and a large lens substrate are adhered to each other with large cover glass interposed. Then, the plurality of substrates connected to each other are divided into individual liquid crystal display devices to simultaneously manufacture a plurality of liquid crystal display devices. This manufacturing method has high productivity and when the three large connected substrates are divided, a technology of increasing the degree of precision of division is provided. According to such a related art technology, one wide groove is formed on the cover glass and the interposed cover glass is divided at a high degree of precision using the groove. In particular, there exists a related art method of polishing the cover glass from the surface opposite to the surface, on which the groove is formed, to the depth of the groove, to previously divide the cover glass, such that the plurality of substrates connected to each other are divided into individual liquid crystal display devices. There is also a related art method of polishing the cover glass from the surface opposite to the surface, on which the groove is formed to the depth that does not reach the groove, such that the plurality of substrates connected to each other, including the micro lens substrate, are divided into individual liquid crystal display devices by stress applied to the cover glass. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-147423.